iCarly: Chronicles of the Future
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A Collection of separate Chronicles all set within the universe established by the previous two stories, iFeel a Change and iNeed to Grow Up. A look at the lives of our protagonists as the years go by, their families grow, the trials they face and the joy and love they find.
1. iDo

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 1 of the last part of my iCarly trilogy, this time we see a series of Chronicles, showcasing important events in the lives of the various characters, this will result in some time skips and such, but I will try to make it clear when and where such things occur. Just to clarify, this story is set as a continuation of the events of iFeel a Change and iNeed to Grow up, anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: iDo**

Upon waking up on this particular summer's day, Carly Shay grinned. The nineteen year old woman knew, as she got up, that before the end of the day, her life would change. The most obvious fact being that she would no longer be Carly Shay, but Carly Benson.

Today was the day she and Freddie were going to get married. Still grinning as she got dressed, preparing to head down for breakfast, the brown-haired, brown-eyed slim girl couldn't wait. She recalled every detail of her and Freddie's life together so far.

Their first meeting, his long-standing crush on her, her blindness to the truth. How she finally realized it and how they had been together and now, were ready to take the next step and become husband and wife.

' _It will help us all; finally, just this last amazing moment and our family is, officially in the eyes of the law at least, complete.'_ She reflected.

The reason she thought that was the two girls seated at the kitchen table when she came down. The older girl was eleven years old, with blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin, she had a lanky build, being tall for her age, and a warm smile.

The other girl was only two, small, with brown hair and dark eyes, so bright and happy. Their names were Paige and Rachel respectively.

Originally the daughters of John and Annie Summers, Carly had met them when she saved Rachel after the baby girl had been kidnapped. Following the reunion of the family, Carly and her friends had stayed in touch with them, Paige being a massive fan of iCarly, the web-show Carly and her friends had done, certainly made the visits fun and entertaining.

But then came the tragic incident in which John and Annie had died in a car crash and it was revealed only their uncle, Josh, could take them in. A man proven now to be paedophile with an unhealthy interest in his own niece, Paige.

Carly had revealed the truth and was granted guardianship of the girls along with Freddie. Officially adopting them after turning eighteen, they now bore Freddie's last name, Benson.

"Morning girls." Carly said softly.

They both looked over at her, smiling.

"Hi mom." Paige said happily.

Rachel grinned, waving from her high-chair. Carly smiled; while the transition to their new family was easier for Rachel, Paige had a harder time, but now she was more or less settled and happily accepted Carly and Freddie as her parents.

"Well, we better eat and get ready." Carly said. "Won't be long now."

Paige nodded excitedly and Carly quickly began to make breakfast. After breakfast, once Paige had got her required insulin shot, she was diabetic, they began to prepare themselves to head for the church.

"So, this is it..." Paige said as she carried Rachel. "You and dad are finally gonna be married."

Carly nodded with a wide grin. "Yeah.

There was a knock at the door and Carly answered it; grinning still. Standing there were two young women, pretty much identical, blonde hair; blue eyes, slender yet with definite curves, both quite beautiful, the only real differences were in their clothing styles and attitudes.

It was Carly's best friend, Samantha 'Sam' Duke nee Puckett and her twin sister, Melanie Puckett.

Also with them was a tan skinned brown haired brown eyed girl with a toned build, their good friend and MMA fighter, Shelby Marx.

"Hey Carls." Sam greeted her. "You ready?"

Carly nodded. "We all are."

They all smiled.

"Aun' Cawly!"

Carly laughed lightly, as she gazed fondly at the speaker. As did Sam, shifting slightly to make said speaker more comfortable. The speaker was an infant girl, only a year old, with blonde hair and dark eyes, her name was Marie Duke and she was Sam's daughter, just seeing her practically confirmed it; even her nose was the same shape as Sam's.

She had been conceived during the birthday party of her father, Robert 'Bobby' Duke, Sam's then boyfriend, now husband. Bobby and Sam had been drunk and slept together, they had both been only eighteen at the time. Yet despite the difficult times that followed, they had pulled through and were very happy together.

With all the girls together, they left for the church at last, ready for the momentous event that was due to begin.

* * *

Some time later, at the church, Freddie Benson, a young man of nineteen with light tan skin, a toned muscular build, brown eyes and brown hair, stood nervously by the altar. Next to him, serving as best man, just as Freddie had done at his wedding, was Bobby.

Bobby was the same age as Freddie and had an athletic build, dark eyes and hair and deeply tanned skin. He was from Louisiana and was a friendly open young man, although he and his family had their share of troubles, due to his uncle, being a member of the KKK, it was that reason that led him and his family to move to Seattle from New Orleans.

' _Still...'_ Bobby reflected. _'If we hadn't, I'd have never met Sam, would never have had Marie.'_

Smiling at that, gently touching his own wedding ring he nodded reassuringly to Freddie.

"It'll be cool, man." He tried to reassure his friend. "You an' Carly 'ave simply been waitin' for dis day."

"Yeah I, I know." Freddie replied with a smile. "I just, can't believe we're really here."

Bobby laughed good naturedly and nodded to him. They quickly made sure to take their places however as the hall was now full, everyone was ready, they were about to begin. The music started; Freddie tensed, not much longer now until Carly walked down the aisle and they would soon be husband and wife.

He could see his mother, as well as Spencer and Bobby's parents, Remy and Abby Duke, watching Rachel and Marie; Carly's mother Laurie was also present, amazingly her parents had managed to make it in time for the wedding.

Soon the other girls began to enter; Paige as the flower girl; Shelby and Melanie, the bridesmaid's entered and then Sam entered; the maid of honour. Finally, with an appropriate lift in the music; Carly entered and Freddie found himself stunned. He always saw her as beautiful, but now, she was absolutely breath taking; her dress was perfect; her hair, everything about her seemed to shine.

She smiled at him as she walked down the aisle on her father, Steven's, arm and soon they stood at the altar, ready to bind their lives together. Everything passed by in a whirl and before either of them knew it they were saying I do and then, they kissed.

With that kiss, their felt their lives finally reach a new level of joy as they at last, became one.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. iFace Hardship

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 2 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: iFace Hardship**

Carly bit her lip as she observed Freddie, he was getting ready, a sombre expression on his face. She understood why, but it still saddened her. He was getting ready to go and visit his father's grave, for it was the anniversary of the man's death.

' _I still remember when Mrs. Benson told me about how he died...Saving a woman from a truck.'_ Carly recalled. _'Just like when Freddie saved me, and that's why she freaked out on me...'_

Seeing Freddie's expression waver as he stood, having finished getting dressed, Carly approached him quietly.

"You don't have to do this, only if and when you're ready." She said gently.

He nodded. "I know Carls, I know. I want to; it's just….Are you and the girls gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." She said softly. "I'll be taking Rachel and we'll be going to visit your mother, Paige is out with her friends and won't be back till dinner time."

Freddie nodded. "Okay."

They kissed softly and Carly watched sadly as Freddie left the house; she just prayed he would be alright.

"Mama."

She turned to see Rachel toddling over to her.

She knelt down and lifted the girl up, hugging her. "Hey Rach."

Rachel looked over Carly's shoulder at the door. "Where Dada go?"

Carly bit her lip. "He's, got something he needs to do today sweetie, we'll see him later. Paige is out with her friends, but she'll be back too."

"Oh..." Rachel replied.

Managing a smile Carly nodded. "C'mon, let's get ready, we're gonna go visit Grandma."

Rachel cheered at that and Carly took her through so they could start getting ready.

* * *

Carly bit her lip, unsure what to say, how to even start. Mrs. Benson sat opposite her, the two of them had mugs of tea. Rachel was seated on the floor, playing with her toy blocks.

"So, um..." She began.

She didn't even know what she was trying to say. It was clear after all that this was a bad day, for anyone in the Benson family. Marissa smiled shakily however and put her mug down. Carly did the same and accepted the hug from her mother-in-law.

"This is a hard time for all of us, trust me..."

"Hard...Freddie's dad..." Carly felt her voice shaking as she said the words.

Mrs. Benson nodded. "Yes; it...don't worry too much if you feel at a loss or unsure what to say. Nobody does."

Carly nodded slowly and they soon sat back down.

Taking a sip of her tea, Marissa sighed. "It's...strange, and sad. I can go to the cemetery to see him...except today. On this day, I always feel, unable...Meanwhile, Freddie always visits him on this day..."

"Grief works in strange ways, I guess." Carly replied; unsure.

Mrs. Benson nodded at that, managing a fond smile.

Finally, with a soft sigh, Carly spoke again.

"I wish...I wish I could have met him." She said.

Marissa smiled wider at that. "I think he would've liked you."

"Yeah?" Carly replied; before looking fondly over at Rachel. "What about Paige and Rachel?"

"He would have been proud, I know he would have." Marissa replied.

It was then Rachel looked up and saw her expression, quickly abandoning her toy blocks.

"Ganma sad?" She queried, toddling up to her.

Marissa put her tea aside and lifted Rachel up onto her lap, hugging her.

"I am sweetie." She said softly.

"Why?"

Marissa sighed and looked over at Carly who bit her lip. The two of them completely at a loss. How to explain something like this to a one year old. Finally, with Carly listening sadly, Marissa did her best to explain it, so Rachel could understand. When she finished Rachel's eyes were wide, brimming with tears, she hugged Marissa tightly.

"That why Dada sad too?" She asked.

Marissa did her best to comfort the little girl. "Yes sweetie; but, things will get better, eventually, we all just need time."

Carly moved over to join them, also joining in the hug, doing her best to help her mother-in-law get through this difficult time. She wished she could have helped Freddie too, but he had insisted on going by himself, saying Marissa would need her more. She knew that wasn't true, but she didn't want to argue, she just had to be ready to help Freddie when he got back home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. iFind a New Home

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 3 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, cool :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: iFind a New Home**

Biting her lip as she sat on the sofa, perusing the papers before her, Samantha Duke sighed.

' _Damn, that's...god knows how many already, still no luck.'_ She reflected. _'Still, can't give up hope yet.'_

She was perusing books on various houses for sale. It had been a few months since Carly and Freddie's wedding and finally, they had a house of their own. Now Sam knew it was time for her and Bobby to find a home of their own.

She shook her head. _'Spencer said he didn't mind us still staying here with him, but...we need our own place, it's long overdue.'_

She was broken out of her thoughts however by Marie.

"Mama."

She smiled warmly as the little girl came toddling over to her. Sam lifted her daughter up, sitting her on her lap.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted her daughter happily.

Marie hugged her mother. It was then Bobby entered the room, grinning widely.

"Ey cher, ya ready?" He greeted her. "Ah've found a possible place for us."

Sam grinned, standing up, carrying Marie. She kissed her husband's cheek, and nodded.

"Yup, sounds great, this should be good."

Bobby nodded and spoke to her about the prospective house, Sam loved the sound of it more and more.

* * *

Some time later, Sam, Bobby and Marie were at the prospective house, the owners were a nice friendly couple who greeted them at the front door.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Sam greeted; looking around. "Wow, this looks like a nice place."

The owners both smiled; taking note of the young married couple and their daughter.

"Thank you, interested?" The wife queried.

Bobby smiled, nodding. "Possibly, we'd like to take a look around first."

They both nodded in agreement and they led the way inside as they began the tour. The tour allowed them to get a good look around the house. It was a nice place, within their price range, had enough room for them and included a guest room. The back garden was nice, well maintained. Later the male owner turned to the family.

"Well?"

Sam grinned and Bobby turned to her. "Wha' do ya think, cher, like it?"

Sam replied. "Yeah, it's great."

Both owners noted how young the family was, but didn't really think anything of it.

"So, um…?" Sam began.

The owners nodded and the man replied. "It's yours, if you'd like it."

"Thanks."

Both of them smiled, happy, amazed that they'd finally found their own place.

* * *

So it was, a few days later, Sam and Bobby smiled as they finished packing up. Carly and Freddie came around with Paige and Rachel to help them with packing.

"Still can't believe this." Sam remarked. "We've really got our own home."

Grinning at this Paige hugged both Sam and Bobby. "This is so cool."

"Yeah."

Before long they soon had everything packed.

"A'right, dis is us" Bobby said. "Is been fun, guys."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, can't wait. This will be great."

Carly grinned too. "You guys have a home now, good work guys."

They all nodded, Rachel however was crying.

"Rach?" Paige gasped.

Rachel whimpered. "Auntie Sam and Unca Bob moving out."

They all smiled softly at that and Bobby knelt down, hugging her.

"Awww, Rach, we'll come visit, ya can come visit us too." He told her.

Rachel sniffled. "Yeah?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah."

Rachel gave a shaky smile, hearing that, and Sam joined in the hug too. In the end everything was soon finally ready.

"Alright, here we go." Sam said. "Thanks for everything guys."

The others all grinned and finally Freddie spoke. "You guys take care now, this is a big step for you, just like it was for us."

"I know." Sam said. "Thanks."

Bobby nodded. "We'll do it, together, right."

Sam nodded in agreement and finally they left, heading to their new home at last.

* * *

So it was, hours later, Sam and Bobby were settled into their new home, finally all unpacked.

"Well, 'ere we go." Bobby said happily. "It's time for us to stand on our own."

Sam nodded in agreement and lifted Marie up as she reached up her arms to her mother.

"Mama?" She said, looking around with wide eyes.

Sam smiled softly. "Yes sweetie?"

"We stay?"

"Yeah." Sam replied. "This is our new home."

Marie smiled at that and Sam knew, they were going to love it here.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. iSupport You

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 4 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: iSupport You**

It was hard to believe it had been a whole year since they'd found their own home. But now the Duke family were all settled into their new life and were happy together. Right now Sam was feeding Marie, which meant Bobby was the one who went to answer the phone when it started ringing.

"Ello?" He said as he answered.

He recognized the voice that answered him. "Bobby..."

"Mel?"

It was Sam's twin sister, Melanie Puckett.

"Is...Is Sam there?" Melanie asked, sounding strange.

Bobby replied quickly. "Ah, yeah. She's feedin' Marie, sorry."

Melanie inhaled sharply. "God, I...I..."

Bobby couldn't help but note something seemed wrong with his sister-in-law. He couldn't help but feel worried for her.

"Melanie?" He began worriedly.

Melanie stammered for a moment before replying. "Um, this isn't something I can just...can I come round?"

"Sure."

He quickly gave her directions to their new house and they both hung up. As he entered the kitchen Sam turned to him.

"Who was it?"

"Melanie." Bobby replied. "She wants to come over."

Sam was clearly surprised. "Oh, that's...surprising."

"Yeah, uh. She sounded upset though." Bobby replied.

Sam blinked and then narrowed her eyes at that. "Yeah?"

"She didn' say." Bobby explained.

Sam sighed, guessing she'd just have to wait and see what her sister wanted.

* * *

It was an hour or so later when there was a knock at the front door. Sam approached and answered it and sure enough, there was her twin sister standing there, she looked pale and frightened.

"Hey Mels." Sam greeted her carefully.

Melanie just nodded. "Thanks for seeing me."

Sam nodded as they stepped inside. Melanie quickly smiling, composing herself as Marie came running over to her, not wanting to make her niece worry.

"Auntie Mel!"

Melanie grinned as she knelt and hugged Marie.

"Hey Marie." She greeted cheerfully. "Wow, look how big you're getting."

"Yeah." Marie replied, nodding enthusiastically.

A short while later, while it was just them, Sam decided to ask Melanie about her visit.

"So, Mels...what's up?"

Melanie shuddered and let out a shaky breath. "Mom, mom threw me out, she's furious with me, I...I..."

This shocked Sam, that Melanie, the golden child, had incurred their mother's wrath.

"I'm pregnant." Melanie revealed at last, revealing the reason why.

"Wha?"

Melanie shook her head and began to explain.

Melanie explained the truth, about how her boyfriend had ditched her, exactly one day after Melanie had discovered her pregnancy. How it had happened by accident and how their mother found out.

In the end Sam hugged her sister. "God Mels..."

Sam looked worriedly over at Bobby who was nearby, also looking worried. Melanie had broken down at the end of her story, sobbing as Sam tried to console her sister. It took some time for Melanie to calm down, luckily Marie didn't see her as, while it was still early, the little girl was taking a nap. Bobby had returned with some lemonades for the three of them.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Sam asked at last.

"I don't know..."

"Well..." Sam replied with a soft smile. "If there's anything I can do."

Melanie grinned, thanking her. A few days later, with Sam and Bobby having gladly taken Melanie in while she tried to find her feet again. It was that day that Melanie was finally bale to make her decision regarding the baby.

"I'm going to keep the baby." Melanie told Sam. "If the father doesn't want to live with that, it's his problem."

Sam smiled; glad for her sister. It had been Melanie's support that had helped Sam when she had been pregnant with Marie. Since then the sisters had been closer than ever and Sam swore, she'd be there for Melanie, just as Melanie had been for her.

* * *

Melanie smiled as she moved carefully to the kitchen, she could hardly believe all the time that had passed. She finally had her own place, but right now was visiting Sam and Bobby again. It was in fact her due date, she put a hand on her swollen stomach, smiling to herself at her hopes.

It had been a surprisingly smooth journey, finally making it clear that she would no longer accept any interference from her mother, had completely cut off ties with her boyfriend, the baby's father. She had the support of her sister and brother-in-law, as well as her friends and that was enough for her. Suddenly it happened and she cried out, feeling it.

"Oh God!"

"Melanie?" Bobby hurried over to her.

"She's...she's coming!" Melanie cried out.

His eyes widened. Melanie had her ultrasound a few months ago and knew the gender of her baby. He quickly called Sam who hurried over and soon they were hurrying through to the hospital.

At the hospital it wasn't long before they were in the maternity ward, Bobby and Marie waited outside the room while Sam remained inside with Melanie.

"C'mon Mels, you can do this." Sam told her.

Melanie screamed as another contraction hit. Sam did her best to coach her until finally, after a long time, it finally happened, Melanie gave birth to a baby girl.

"She's beautiful." Melanie whispered as she cradled her baby girl with a warm smile on her face.

Sam grinned as she observed her niece, happy for her sister.

"It's gonna be fine, princess." Melanie said softly. "Clover, we will do this together."

Melanie smiled as Clover, her baby girl, smiled up at her mother.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. iBegin

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 5 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: iBegin**

Waking up, Carly Benson couldn't help but smile as she reflected on what day it was.

"Freddie." She said softly, turning to her husband.

Freddie blinked, opening her eyes. "Hmmm?"

She grinned. "Today's the day."

"Oh yeah." He replied, also grinning. "That's right."

They both kissed and got out of bed, quickly getting dressed and ready. As they left their bedroom, a yawning Paige exited hers.

"Mom, dad..." She yawned. "Morning."

They both smiled and greeted her. "Morning Paige."

Together Paige and Freddie headed downstairs to begin breakfast while Carly went to Rachel's room. Today was a very interesting and, for them, special day after all.

Rachel was due to start her first day at Kindergarten, meanwhile Marie was starting Pre-school; to make things even better for the girls, both the Kindergarten and Pre-school shared the same building, so the girls would be able to see each other during lunch and such.

Entering Rachel's room, Carly smiled, seeing Rachel was already awake and ready.

"Mommy." Rachel greeted her, smiling widely.

"Morning." Carly replied. "Today's the big day."

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "Yay!"

They left the room and began heading downstairs to join Freddie and Paige for breakfast. Paige couldn't help but smile as, after breakfast, they began making their final preparations to leave home.

"Rache?" She said, approaching her sister.

Rachel turned to Paige. "Yeah?"

Hugging her Paige smiled. "You excited?"

"Yup." Rachel replied, nodded enthusiastically.

Paige laughed, glad that her sister was excited. She just knew things were going to go well. At that moment Carly entered.

"Girls?"

"Hey mom." Paige greeted her. "Well, we're ready."

Carly smiled and nodded and, with Rachel grinning as she took Paige's hand, they left, heading for the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Duke's house, Sam smiled as she helped Marie get dressed.

"There we go, Marie, you ready?" She queried.

Marie nodded. "Yeah."

Sam smiled. "Oh, I'm so proud of you sweetie, you're gonna do great."

Marie bit her lip. "I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared, but don't worry, you'll make plenty of friends, and Rachel will be there to help you." Sam reassured her daughter, hugging her.

Biting her lip Marie nodded and, more cheerful, led the way as she and Sam made their way downstairs for breakfast. Bobby was already at the table, having prepared breakfast for all of them.

"Mornin'" He greeted. "Ey Princess, ya ready?"

Marie nodded. "Yeah!"

Sam laughed softly and soon they were eating breakfast. Sam looked up at Bobby and grinned as she took note of her sandwich, ham.

' _After everything that changed, it's good this didn't. I wouldn't be myself then.'_ She thought, amused.

Still smiling they soon finished their breakfast and Sam took Marie's hand, ready to take her out to the car, it was time for her to begin Pre-school.

* * *

It was later on, at the school, that the girls met up.

Rachel saw Marie first and reacted. "Marie!"

Hearing her name, the blonde girl and grinned, soon she ran to Rachel and both girls hugged. Watching this Sam and Carly both smiled.

"Hey Carls." Sam greeted as they came up to each other.

Carly nodded. "Hi Sam, so, here we are, huh?"

Sam laughed. "Tell me about it, can't believe time goes by so fast."

"How are Melanie and Clover?" Carly asked.

"They're doing good." Sam replied. "Yeah, it's, it was tough at first, but hey, if I can be a mom..."

"Oh Sam." Carly shook her head, they both laughed.

Turning their attentions back to Rachel and Marie they said their goodbyes and explained that they'd be around to pick them up after the day was done. Rachel and Marie both nodded and together headed into the building, Sam and Carly watched, both emotional, their girls were growing up.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. iStart to See

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 6 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: iStart to See**

With a small smile on his face, the fourteen year old boy began making his way to his friend's house. He was reasonably tall for his age with a slightly toned build, he had dark hair and eyes and was of Egyptian origin. His name was Lloyd Sadat. Reaching the front door he knocked at the door. The door opened and Carly Benson smiled as she answered it.

"Hi Mrs. Benson." Lloyd greeted her cheerfully.

"Lloyd, hi." She greeted, stepping back and letting him in. "What's up?"

He shrugged. "Just, thought I'd come around and see Paige."

Carly nodded at that, Lloyd had been one of the first friends Paige made when she transferred to Ridgeway Elementary and they'd remained friends ever since then, their friendship only growing stronger as the years passed. At that moment Paige came through and grinned when she saw Lloyd.

"Hey."

He smiled back and greeted her; the two of them quite enthusiastic to see each other. Carly couldn't help but smirk as she watched them interact, as they headed through to the living room.

' _God, look at them, are they...they're just like Freddie and I were at that age, I wonder if they'll realize it sooner than we did.'_ Carly thought to herself.

Still smirking at that thought, she couldn't wait to tell Freddie, knowing he'd react just as she had.

Some time had passed since Lloyd arrived and, in that time, he soon began helping Paige's little sister, Rachel, playing with the five year old when she asked him to, not caring that she wanted to play with dolls. Paige had to go and speak with her mother which was why Lloyd decided to play with her. Watching this as she entered the room and saw them, Paige couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, you're great with her."

Lloyd started but then smiled, Rachel grinned as she heard this.

Biting his lip Lloyd admitted. "Yeah, I, I never imagined it, I mean...I don't know why, I've always felt awkward around younger kids, not sure what to do or say around them."

Rachel grinned wider and laughed. "That's silly."

"What?" Lloyd gasped.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, you're a good play mate."

Lloyd couldn't help but smile at that, relieved and overjoyed, glad to help. Still smiling he excused himself, going through to the kitchen and getting himself something to drink. As he did so, Carly smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Lloyd."

"Oh, Mrs. Benson, hi." He turned, smiling.

Carly nodded. "Listen, I just, wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to Paige, when she really needed it."

"I...Yeah, of course." He replied, a little surprised.

Still, he didn't dwell too long on it, getting his drink he made his way back to the living room.

As he returned to the living room he couldn't help but smile widely as he watched Paige playing with Rachel, pretty much resuming where he had left off.

' _She's so good with her.'_ He couldn't help but think. _'She's so amazing, so...beautiful, and…'_

He paused, unsure where his thoughts suddenly came from, but then he realized, he was in fact fully admiring Paige. Her delightful personality, beautiful appearance, how good she was with her little sister; their friendship, everything.

It made him feel rather warm and startled him. _'What the hell, what is, what is wrong with me? Why am I…?'_

He was startled by his thoughts, never having encountered anything like them before now, yet now he noticed them, he couldn't get them out of his head.

"Lloyd?"

He started. "Wha?"

Paige was looking up at him. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, sorry, my mind was wandering." He replied; all the while wondering. _'Do I...have a crush on Paige?'_

The thought of it surprised him, and made him wonder.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. iFall in Love

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 7 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: iFall in Love**

It had been a year since Lloyd had first noticed his crush on Paige, as he did so, he also became much more aware of her. Little did he know, Paige had been harbouring the same feelings for him, which in turn led to her noticing a few things about him, the same way he did in regards to her.

They were both becoming more aware of changes to the other's bodies as they grew up, going through puberty. In Paige's case, this had led to her body forming some slightly, but noticeable curves, she was also developing as a woman.

' _Wow...'_ She thought to herself as she considered these very changes. _'It's...people have started to notice too, others...'_

She grimaced at the memory; recalling to her disgust two boys, typical it had to be two members of the school's football team.

She shook her head. _'They just had to make such...crude remarks, about, about my...my breasts...urgh.'_

She hated it; hated how those boys didn't even take the hint she was offended, if anything it made them worse. They wouldn't even look her in the eyes if she tried to talk to them. Spotting them at the end of the school hallway, she turned away, shaking her head.

"Stupid pigs." She muttered.

She began walking towards her locker.

She bit her lip as she walked however, reflecting.

' _Lloyd, he...he noticed too, but...thankfully he wasn't like the others.'_ She recalled. _'He didn't make any vulgar comments, in fact, he actually seemed, embarrassed when he noticed. He was certainly more respectful.'_

Sure enough, she then felt it, just by thinking of Lloyd, her face heated up. Then she became certain she was full-on blushing when she spotted Lloyd hanging out near her locker.

Some of her other friends were there too, Jean Marshall, a cute African-American girl with glass; Akane Mirai, a pretty Asian girl, Carl Thompson and his brother Mike; both of them polar opposites, Carl being a member of the football team, but thankfully not a jerk, while Mike was a nerd and in the chess club. However it was Lloyd her eyes were drawn too at this stage.

' _Lloyd's changed so much too, how did I miss it...'_ Paige couldn't help but wonder.

She looked him up and down, noting how he seemed more muscular now, listening to him talk, noting his deeper voice, he was also taller than her now; they used to be the same height.

She smiled admiringly before catching herself. _'My God. What am I looking at, God...behave yourself girl.'_

Smiling she hurried over to join the group.

* * *

Some time later, Lloyd stood, waiting for Paige, she had asked to talk to him alone for a moment. As he waited he smiled to himself, lost in thoughts.

' _It's amazing, Paige has, changed over the years, she's so beautiful, cute before, now beautiful.'_ He thought to himself. _'Yet I find it's, her personality, her...goodness, the way she cares about others, yet isn't afraid to stand up to them if she feels they are wrong...'_

He was jolted from his thoughts about what he saw as Paige's virtues, by the arrival of the girl herself.

"Hey Paige." He greeted.

She smiled warmly. "Hi."

They both tried to hide their blushing at being so close to each other. Paige had asked to talk to Lloyd because she had seen the way he had been acting, knew how she felt, she wanted to cut through the uncertainty.

But now, face to face with him, she was nervous beyond belief. "I, uh-"

"Y-yeah?" Lloyd stammered.

Realizing he was just as nervous relieved her somewhat.  
"Well, I've noticed some...changes in you." She began. _'Urgh, how lame is that.'_

Lloyd blushed at that. "Oh, um, yeah...I've noticed a few things too...not that I..."

"You've been nice about it, for which I am grateful." She replied. "You see, Lloyd, actually, the truth is..."

Lloyd bit his lip. "Paige, I...I've been..."

They both looked each other in the eyes and suddenly it just clicked. Words were no longer needed; their fears melted away as they saw the look in each other's eyes. With only some slight hesitation, as they feared doing it wrong, they kissed, finally marking the beginning of their relationship.

* * *

Paige couldn't help but grin as she arrived home, she and Lloyd had wasted no time talking about what they hoped for the future after their kiss. Already their first date was planned, she was truly looking forward to it.

"Paige?" Freddie greeted her, noting her expression.

She grinned as she turned to him. "Hi dad."

He nodded. "Hi, so...What's up? Something's got you cheerful."

Paige laughed. "Lloyd and I are dating now."

She then told him all about it; never once did the smile leave her face.

"Wow, you and Lloyd huh, that's great sweetie." Freddie replied with a warm laugh.

They hugged and Paige knew, the future was going to get very interesting now indeed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. iFace the Ex

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 8 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 ** **Chapter 8: iFace the Ex****

At school again, seventeen year old Paige Benson and her boyfriend, Lloyd Sadat were simply going about their day. Like any normal teenage couple, especially having got together at fifteen, they had their fights, had broken up, dated other people. But now they were back together and stronger for it. However, there was something bothering Paige, that much was clear as she looked around, biting her lip.

"Lloyd?"

"Hmmm?" He turned to her, wondering.

She sighed and explained. "I don't know if you noticed but, we're being followed, I'm sure of it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Well, now that you mentioned it." Lloyd replied. "I have felt like someone was watching me for a good few days now."

Paige shuddered at that. "Creepy."

Lloyd nodded and, knowing this, it was with some reluctance they split up, heading for their respective classes. However while walking to the class, she realized she was indeed being followed. For glancing over her should, she could see a girl, one she knew wasn't in her class, following her.

' _What the?'_ She thought before turning quickly to face the girl. "Excuse me."

The girl stopped and Paige got a good look at her. She was taller than her, around five foot nine, with long blonde hair, dark eyes, definitely a girl the other boys found attractive. The girl stopped and glared at Paige.

"Hmmm?"

Paige shook her head. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"I'm the one who belongs with Lloyd, I'm here to tell you to back off him, if you know what's good for you." She snarled.

Paige stepped back, startled. "What…?"

"You heard me."

With that the girl turned and stalked off.

* * *

The encounter had left Paige shaken, but she still spoke to Lloyd about it; telling him what had occurred and describing the girl.

"Oh God, Paige, I..." Lloyd gasped; eyes wide. "It's...that's Andrea Drake, my ex-girlfriend."

Paige bit her lip, now it made sense. "Ah, I see...should I um…?"

"No, sorry, I should have warned you about her." Lloyd explained. "She...Listen, she may come off tough, but she's actually quite insecure. I just can't believe she'd do this."

Paige nodded slowly. "Was the break-up…?"

Lloyd shook his head, which just made things more confusing. Hugging Lloyd Paige wondered just what they could do.

The answer to that question soon turned out to be, confronting Andrea. The girl's eyes widened as they approached her, but Lloyd spoke first.

"Andrea, what do you think you are doing?"

She shook her head. "Lloyd, I still love you, and..."

He sighed. "We spoke about this, you didn't have a problem with us breaking up and..."

"You're not gonna leave me!" She suddenly cried.

Both of them stepped back, startled. Andrea tensed, as if realizing what she had just done.

"Oh God, I...I'm sorry, I, I can't, I..." She stammered.

Lloyd and Paige shared a look and then, Paige spoke.

"Um, can you please explain what just happened there?"

So it was Andrea did explain, breaking down in the middle and reduced to sobbing the rest out through tears. Yet she revealed her history to them.

* * *

So it was, later, at lunch, Paige and Lloyd met up. Paige was lost in thought, thinking over Andrea's story. The girl had lost her parents in a fire when she and her twin sister were seven, then raised by an aunt.

However years later, her twin sister was killed and Andrea was framed for the murder, until DNA evidence cleared her, months later. This had badly affected the poor girl and led to her suffering from a case of Autophobia, fear of abandonment.

Seeing Paige's expression, Lloyd wondered what she was thinking. Paige was thinking the same thing, noting Lloyd's expression.

Wanting to see if they were on the same page, she got his attention. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd sighed. "Paige, I...I know it sounds crazy, but, I wanna help her."

"So do I." Paige admitted, surprising him. "It's just so sad."

"How can we do it?"

"I don't know." Paige admitted. "But I'm not giving up."

Lloyd smiled; that perseverance was yet another thing he loved about Paige.

* * *

Andrea was finally found by them after school, she looked lost and despondent, but froze when they approached her.

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd explained. "We want to help you, Andrea."

"You…?"

Paige nodded. "Lloyd told me, a little bit more, we understand now, you have some...issues. But we don't judge you for that, we want to help you overcome them, help you be happy again."

Andrea's eyes filled with tears. "Paige, even after what I said, you..."

She nodded and Andrea startled both of them, by hugging them. "Thank you."

They shared an awkward but happy look, hopeful for the girl's future.

* * *

A few days later, they would come across Andrea again and she would tell them, with them backing her, she no longer felt afraid, and was able to seek the proper help she needed. She still had a long way to go, but she had taken that first step, and that was always the hardest.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. iMeet a New Family Member

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 9 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: iMeet a New Family Member**

Twenty-five year old Carly Benson smiled to herself as she waited. She and Freddie had been happily married for years now, they had enjoyed watching Paige and Rachel grow up, Paige now seventeen and happy with Lloyd, Rachel now eight and still as lively

Recently however, Carly had begun to notice a few things about her that piqued her curiosity, namely certain smells making her nauseous, even when she had liked them previously. Just then the timer went off and she responded at once. Picking up the pregnancy test from the bathroom counter she checked the result, grinning widely when she saw her suspicions were confirmed, it was positive.

' _Freddie and I...are going to have a child, a biological child...'_ She thought to herself. _'Wow, that's...Paige and Rachel will be big sisters.'_

She couldn't help but feel overjoyed, although she kept it reigned in, preparing to reveal it when she felt the time was right.

That time turned out to be dinner, for as they sat, Carly looked around and, since everyone was present, couldn't keep it in any more.

"Freddie, girls, I've got some news." She said.

They all looked at her and Rachel broke the silence.

"Mom?"

She smiled and nodded, looking meaningfully at Freddie. "I'm pregnant."

At once his eyes went wide, and a massive grin stretched on his face, Paige's eyes lit up too.

"No way!" She cried out in joy.

Carly couldn't help but laugh. "Yes way."

Rachel seemed a little confused at first, but once she realized what Carly meant she bit her lip.

"Darn it..." She muttered, Paige turned to her worried. "So, I won't be the baby of our family anymore?"

Hearing this, Paige couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly as Carly smiled and hugged Rachel.

Rachel pouted at her sister. "It's not funny."

"It'll be fine Rachel, don't worry." Carly told her.

Rachel nodded, but nevertheless, she still felt somewhat down.

* * *

So it was that, the following day, the Benson's went around to deliver the news, in person, to the Dukes.

"Wow Carls..." Sam gasped upon hearing the news. "That's great."

Carly laughed. "I know."

Having it explained so she could understand, seven year old Marie ran to Carly, hugging her.

"This is awesome." She cheered prompting more laughter from Carly.

As the adults continued to talk, Marie had noticed Rachel looking down and approached her.

"Rach?" She began, getting her attention. "What's wrong?"

Rachel sighed and began to explain it to her; revealing that, to put it simply, she was jealous of no longer being the baby of the family.

Hugging her Marie shook her head. "Oh, cher, relax."

"You sound like your dad." Rachel commented.

Marie just smiled at that, it was true, as she grew up, Marie had begun to develop the same Cajun accent as Bobby.

* * *

Months later, Carly returned home from an ultrasound, the girls were waiting eagerly for the news.

Carly grinned and revealed. "It's a boy."

"Wow..." Freddie whispered; he hadn't been told either, at his own insistence.

The girls both grinned widely, in the months that passed, much to the relief of the family, Rachel had overcome her jealousy mostly and now was as excited as the others.

"A little brother..." She said; eyes wide in amazement.

Freddie nodded. "That's right."

Paige also grinned; they would have a little brother and soon, their family would be complete.

* * *

Sure enough, some months later, Carly began to feel it and knew she was ready to give birth.

"Oh God, here we go..."

Hearing her Freddie immediately rushed into action and soon they were at the hospital, having to wait outside while Freddie stayed with Carly, Paige and Rachel sat together, Rachel couldn't help but be worried.

"Mom…?"

Paige smiled softly. "It'll be okay Rach, our baby brother's coming, he'll be here soon."

Rachel bit her lip but nodded; finally sure enough, Freddie emerged and invited them in. Entering they soon gathered around Carly who grinned.

"Everyone, meet Lucas."

They all smiled when they saw the baby boy, actually looking like an infant version of Freddie. They all took turns cradling him, as Rachel did so, Lucas actually smiled up at her. Just like that, any lingering jealousy that Rachel might have felt was gone. They were all glad to welcome, another new member of the family at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. iBig Sister

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 10 of my iCarly story, just a little one this time, anyway, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: iBig Sister**

It was a lovely Saturday morning at the Benson house; the family had all prepared themselves to enjoy the day. Although at the present moment, Freddie had gone next door to help their neighbours out with something. Carly meanwhile had taken advantage of a break in the usual routines of a new mother to clean the upstairs bathroom.

This left Paige and Rachel to watch over their baby brother. Lucas was nine months old now and was a lively and adored baby boy. Right now Rachel was in the middle of changing him as Paige came through with drinks for her and her sister.

"Hey Rach, how's Lucas?"

Rachel smiled over at her sister. "Fine, won't stay still though. C'mon Lucas.

The baby boy giggled as Rachel tried to change him, clearly ticklish. Laughing lightly Paige put the drinks down on the table and moved to join her sister.

"Here, let me." She said.

Rachel grinned. "Thanks Paige."

So, with Paige helping to keep Lucas still, Rachel was finally able to get the new diaper on and successfully change her baby brother.

"There we go." She said with a grin.

Lucas giggled again, clapping his little hands together.

Paige and Rachel both smiled at this. "Awww."

Rachel picked Lucas up and Paige quickly cleared away the diaper changing stuff before they sat down, Rachel holding Lucas with him seated on her lap.

As they sat, taking careful sips of their drinks; Rachel made sure Lucas was comfortable. Seeing his bright smile become a toothy grin as he looked up at her she couldn't help but laugh softly and tickle him. Lucas giggled and Paige smiled.

"You guys are so sweet." She said.

Rachel looked over at her sister, still smiling. "I know."

It was strange, Paige felt, how Rachel had been jealous of Lucas at first. But from the moment of his birth; while clearly having the love and attention from all of them, Lucas had Rachel wrapped around his chubby little finger.

' _The bond those two have is amazing...Lucas and I are quite close too, but, nothing like him and Rachel.'_ Paige thought to herself. _'I wouldn't be surprised if his first word was...'_

She didn't even finish her thought when sure enough, it came true.

"Rach!"

Rachel gasped. "Lucas…?"

Paige laughed. "Wow, I was just thinking, his first word...he almost got your name."

"Rach!" Lucas repeated with a wide grin.

Rachel couldn't help but smile, overjoyed, gently kissing her baby brother's forehead she cradled him close. It was clear, as Lucas grew up, forming bonds with others, just as he was doing with his sisters just now, just as he naturally did with his parents, that probably his closest bond, would be to Rachel.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. iTurn Eighteen

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 11 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: iTurn Eighteen**

Waking up to the sounds of the birds outside her window, Paige Benson smiled, immediately getting out of bed, grinning with excitement; she knew after all what day it was.

' _This is it, I'm...I'm eighteen.'_ She thought with a grin.

She could hardly wait, it was her eighteen birthday and she knew her family were waiting for her, she could hear them downstairs, trying and failing to be quiet. Grinning she shook her head and considered.

' _So, when I go downstairs, I'll be greeted by the family, then, after lunch, it's the party, until then...'_ She mused.

Still grinning she decided to head downstairs. Sure enough, a few minutes later she reached the bottom of the stairs and almost immediately walked into a cloud of confetti.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAIGE!"

Laughing Paige looked around at the grinning faces of her family and even noticed Sam, Bobby, Marie and Spencer were already there. She was overjoyed and rushed forwards gratefully accepting the hugs from the others. She smiled at everyone.

"Thanks you guys."

They all smiled back and Freddie and Carly both hugged her, ruffling her hair

"It's your big day kiddo." Freddie said. "C'mon through to the kitchen and I'll fix you up something nice for breakfast."

Paige smiled and followed the others, as she sat waiting the others all spoke to her and presented the gifts they had brought her. She gratefully accepted the gifts.

"Thanks, although I've gotta admit, the best birthday gift ever, is getting to spend it with all of you."

This brought even wider smiles to the others faces and another hug from her parents.

Finally Spencer and Carly served breakfast, remarkably Spencer not burning anything. After breakfast Spencer spoke to the group.

"Okay guys, There should be just enough time for all you sleepyheads." He grinned at the Bensons. "To get yourselves all ready, we'll have a fun time with the rest of the family arriving, then the party will really start.

They all laughed and agreed and went to get ready. As they were getting ready however, something remarkable happened.

"Mom, Dad, quickly look!" Rachel called out; everybody turned and watched in amazement.

Lucas had been sitting on the floor next to Rachel, but now he was standing up and was shakily walking over to Paige. Carly smiled and knelt down, holding her arms out. Nobody said anything, they all watched as Lucas took his first steps. Finally, he reached Carly and held on to her arms as he walked the last few steps. Carly picked him up, smiling.

"Well done Lucas, you did great."

Lucas laughed and hugged Paige and soon they all hurried to get ready. Up in her room, wrapped in a towel, Paige smirked as she pulled a small box out from under her bed.

' _Perfect, just as I hoped, I've got everything, oh, this is gonna be great.'_ She thought.

Smirking she opened the box and took the contents out, as well as getting the rest of her clothes ready for the day.

* * *

The party was soon in full swing, a few guests were surprised, mainly as Paige was wearing a dress for once. But she wore it well, a light purple dress that came down to mid-thigh, along with simple flats and a pair of knee high stockings, it gave her a classy elegant look.

She was pleased to note that Lloyd especially seemed impressed with it. After they had finished eating they brought out the birthday cake and, after Paige's touching speech, she blew out the candles. They all had a share of the cake. Much later, it was now late and everybody was heading home. After saying their goodbyes everybody returned to their homes.

However, acting on the instructions Paige had texted him, Lloyd had found an excuse to linger and, when nobody was looking, slipped upstairs. Entering Paige's room he found her, standing with her back to the door.

"Paige?"

She looked over her shoulder, grinning. "Good, you got here alright...I've thought of a special birthday gift you could offer me...if you're...interested."

As she said that, she finally relaxed her stance, causing her dress to fall off her body. Lloyd's eyes widened, underneath Paige was wearing a rather revealing set of red lace lingerie.

Turning to him she grinned and Lloyd, getting the hint, quietly closed the door and undressed; noting to his relief that Paige ensured they had protection.

It was going to be a very special birthday night for Paige indeed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. iPropose

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 12 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: iPropose**

Twenty one year old Lloyd Sadat smiled to himself; he was amazed at how life had changed and not just for him. After graduating high school he and Paige had gone off to college, moved out of their parents homes and now lived together in an off-campus apartment. However, as time went one, with their relationship simply growing stronger every day, Lloyd found his mind wandering to an important question.

' _God I...'_ He thought, while grinning. _'Can't believe I'm really gonna do this.'_

"Lloyd?" Paige remarked as she approached him.

He started but then smiled. "Paige?"

"What's up, you were kinda spaced out?" She queried.

Lloyd bit his lip at that, Paige watched him carefully, looking concerned.

"Well, I, um..." He stammered. "It's nothing, really, I'll be fine...I was just thinking."

"Well, okay."

The smile returning to her face Paige went to drop off her textbooks and such in the bedroom, meanwhile Lloyd continued to reflect.

' _I want to do this right, I need...I need to talk to her parents first.'_

So, with that resolved in his mind he settled in with Paige as they spent the evening relaxing together; he'd carry out his decision tomorrow.

* * *

The following day, while Paige was at a lecture, with Lloyd having enough free time, he dropped by to visit Carly and Freddie.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Benson." He greeted them, friendly and polite as usual.

They both smiled, also greeting him, inviting him to sit down.

"So?" Carly began as he did so. "Everything alright?"

"Never better." Lloyd replied. "Although, there is something I wish to talk to you about."

The couple shared a look before turning back to him.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, I...I'd like to ask Paige to marry me, and I'd like to ask for your blessing."

There was a stunned silence, then Carly and Freddie both grinned and hugged him.

Lloyd couldn't help it, he laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

They both nodded, confirming he most certainly had their blessing.

* * *

So it was, a few days later, Lloyd grinned as he and Paige enjoyed a nice meal at a local restaurant. Paige noticed that something seemed to be on Lloyd's mind; he seemed slightly distracted.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" She asked. "You seem a little…worried."

He looked slightly startled but smiled. "It's fine Paige; I'm alright."

She noticed the way he spoke and wondered just what he was hiding. She suddenly began to feel a strange sense of anticipation and nervousness. Lloyd meanwhile was thinking, preparing himself.

' _Nearly time; I just have to be calm and honest.'_ He told himself.

He was prepared; it was now finally time.

"Paige."

She looked up; Lloyd continued. "I'm not a pro when it comes to romance; so this may be a little direct. But I mean every word."

Paige gasped and tears filled her eyes when Lloyd produced a small ring box and opened it, revealing the most beautiful engagement ring Paige had ever seen.

"Paige Benson; I love you, more than anything…Will you marry me?" He proposed.

Paige smiled widely and replied through happy tears. "Yes. Yes, I will."

With a wide smile; Lloyd slid the ring on her finger and they kissed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. iAm Married

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 13 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: iAm Married**

Paige woke up smiling; she could see the sunlight streaming through the small gap in the curtains. She got out of bed and pulled the curtains back and looked outside. The sun was bright and the sky clear; it was a beautiful day.

' _It's so beautiful...and I'm getting married today.'_ She thought; a big smile on her face.

As if on cue the door opened and Carly and Rachel came in.

"Morning Paige, how are you feeling?" Carly asked her eldest daughter.

Paige turned to them, still smiling. "Never better, I'm so excited...and a little nervous."

Rachel laughed as did Carly. "That's normal; I remember how nervous I was when I got married to Freddie." Carly stated.

"You best get ready, we need to get you down there and all prepared." Rachel told her.

Paige nodded and after her mother and sister left she pulled off her pyjamas and pulled on some underwear and basic clothes. She left her room and headed downstairs. She found her family waiting for her in the living room; Carly looked up as she entered.

"Here she is, the blushing bridge, ready for her big day." She announced.

The others turned and greeted her; Freddie stood up and hugged her.

"This is it huh." He said, "Finally getting married."

Paige smiled; she knew what was on her father's mind.

She decided to set him at ease; "It's okay dad, I'm still gonna be your daughter, always will."

Freddie smiled and together the family headed out to the church; to make things easier they had been permitted to use a room there for Paige to get changed into her dress and put her make-up and everything on.

* * *

While all this was going on Lloyd had woken up and got himself dressed. He headed downstairs and found his parents. They were waiting for him.

"Morning." His father greeted. "So, this is the big day."

Lloyd nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I can hardly wait."

Amber smiled and then spoke.

"We just got a call from Carl; he says he's got the other guys and they are coming to pick you up; then you can all get ready and go to the church." She told him.

Lloyd nodded and at that moment there was a knock at the door; he answered, it was Carl. He left with them, saying goodbye to his parents and then they all headed to Carl and Mike's house and got changed into their wedding clothes.

Finally they got back in the car and drove to the church where they hurried to take their places. Other guests began arriving too. Including Marissa Benson and Spencer; David and Amber, who were keeping an eye on Lucas until Carly could finish with her preparations.

Carly, Freddie, Remy and Abby then arrived and took their seats along with Sam and Bobby. When it was time Freddie would go through to where Paige was to walk her down the aisle.

In Paige's dressing room, Rachel, Marie, Jean and Akane were all busy. They had styled Paige's hair and applied only a little make-up. Jean had stated there was little need for it, 'why mess with perfection' she had said. Finally they got the wedding dress on and their own dresses and finally everything was ready.

Lloyd stood with Carl at the altar with the priest as the music started; his heart leapt into his throat. This was it, it was starting, the moment he had been waiting for, his excitement increased.

Slowly the bridesmaid's entered; Jean and Akane came in together. Then Marie came in, followed by Rachel; the maid of honour. They took their places and then Freddie walked Paige in. Lloyd's breath caught in his throat; she was more beautiful than ever and he found himself unable to look away. Finally, Paige was next to him and Freddie took his place, they faced the priest and he began reading the words of the ceremony.

Finally he reached the end.

"Do you, Lloyd Sadat, take Paige Benson, to be your wife?"

"I do." I replied.

The priest continued. "Do you, Paige Benson, take Lloyd Sadat, to be your husband?"

Paige's eyes were shining as she answered; "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife...You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed; it was exhilarating, knowing that finally they were bound together for eternity. From the ceremony they moved on to the reception. Paige and Lloyd stood together, smiling, holding each other's hands and talking to the guests as they came through the door, everything was moving so fast, yet they never felt so happy before.

The first dance, the well-wishes from their friends, everything. So much had changed, they had all come so far and now Paige and Lloyd would be taking the next step. Much later Lloyd led Paige out to the car, after saying goodbye to everyone they got in the car and drove off; heading for their honeymoon.

* * *

Rachel Benson sighed as she finished her homework. The house was quiet; Paige and Lloyd had been away on their honeymoon and were now enjoying married life together; it had been four months since the wedding. Rachel stretched and stood up, just then her phone rang, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach." It was Paige; Rachel smiled.

"Hi, what's up?"

Paige laughed, "Lloyd and I have got big news; we're coming to see you guys, we'll tell you then."

Rachel smiled. "Great, I'll let mom and dad know."

They hung up and Rachel headed downstairs. Freddie and Carly were in the living room watching TV.

"Mom, dad." She called out, they turned to her smiling.

"Hey Rachel." Freddie greeted happily. Carly then saw her expression.

"What is it? Something's got you excited."  
Rachel then revealed the truth.

"Paige and Lloyd are coming to visit." She said, "Paige's got big news for us."

Right on cue the doorbell rang; Carly went to answer it. They could hear Paige's voice and Lloyd's as well as Carly's, sounding surprised. Soon they came back into the room. What they couldn't see however, what had surprised Carly; was the fairly large bump in Paige's stomach; however she told them about it.

"Hey dad, Rachel...well; here's the big news." She laid a hand on her stomach, smiling proudly. "Lloyd and I are gonna be parents...I'm pregnant."

Her family all hugged her, overjoyed and amazed, Freddie and Carly shared a happy look, they were going to be grandparents; Rachel would be an aunt. Lloyd smiled at the scene, he and Paige were happily married and now, had the biggest joy of marriage and love to look forward to; parenthood.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. iGet Practice

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 14 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: iGet Practice**

Twelve year old Rachel Benson couldn't help but smile these days. She was going to be an aunt, her older sister Paige was pregnant.

' _She and Lloyd are over the moon, it's...it's amazing.'_ She thought to herself. _'Lucas is so excited about becoming an uncle too.'_

She thought that as she observed her four year old brother enter the room.

"Rach." He said suddenly as he spotted her, hurrying over.

She smiled. "Yeah?"

Lucas bit his lip. "I was, wondering...about Paige and the baby..."

He then explained what he had been thinking and Rachel's eyes widened.  
"That's...good point." She agreed. "We'll need practice for when our niece or nephew gets here."

Lucas nodded and Rachel began to wonder, they would need help of course, but they'd still have to learn what to do. Having shared the idea with their parents, who were quite enthusiastic about their plans, they soon found themselves in just such a situation.

Rachel had some level of experience taking care of babies as she helped her parents with Lucas when he was born, but still Carly and Freddie did their best to ensure both of them got practice, knew what they were doing and always ensured they'd be nearby to help.

So it was that Rachel and Lucas found themselves babysitting for their next door neighbour, who was also a friend of Carly's from work. Her name was Chelsea and she smiled widely upon seeing them when she answered the door.

"Hello there."

Rachel grinned. "Hi Mrs. Maddox."

The red-headed woman let them in and led them through to the living room where her baby girl, Robin was playing with her toys.

"Now, I know you two will be good, so don't worry." Chelsea said kindly. "I also know Carly and Freddie are just next door; but I have faith that the two of you will be okay and will take good care of Robin."

Rachel grinned, pleased with Chelsea's trust in them. Meanwhile, Lucas smiled gently as he approached the baby girl.

"Hi there." He said kindly.

Robin looked up and bit her lip, replying shyly. "Hi."

"It's okay Robin." Chelsea reassured her daughter when Lucas reached for her.

"Mama?"

She nodded and Robin smiled, letting Lucas pick her up.

So it was, some time later, that the two were hard at work, taking care of Robin. Such as right now, while Rachel was trying to change the baby girl's diaper.

"It's okay Robin." Rachel began before sighing. "Oh boy."

She couldn't help but shake her head, turned out Robin was ticklish as she began moving as Rachel changed her, giggling. However she soon finished and grinned.

"There we go."

Robin also grinned. "Thank you."

"Awww." Rachel couldn't deny, that touched her greatly.

Lucas stayed to look after Robin while Rachel went to wash her hands. Smiling up at Lucas Robin raised her arms, indicating she wanted picked up. He did so and cradled her.

"Wow."

Lucas looked up, Rachel had returned.

"What?" He asked.

"She likes you." Rachel said pointing.

Robin had snuggled into Lucas' arms, grasping his shirt. He laughed softly, noting Rachel was right.

When Chelsea returned it was to find Lucas waiting while Rachel put the sleeping Robin in her crib.

"Hi." Lucas greeted her.

Chelsea grinned. "Hello Lucas, so, how did you guys do?"

"Fine." He replied. "It was fun for all of us."

Rachel entered at that point. "Hi there."

Chelsea nodded to her. "Thank you for this."

They both grinned and after talking for a while longer, made their way home, Freddie smiled warmly as he spotted them coming in.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Great." Rachel replied.

Lucas nodded. "Uh-huh, I think we're ready."

They all grinned at that, overjoyed and hopeful.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. iHave a Grandson

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 15 of my iCarly story, halfway through the story now, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: iHave a Grandson**

Paige smiled to herself as she gently touched her swollen stomach; her pregnancy was nearing its end, she was close to her due date. So much had happened, time felt like it had just flown in.

' _Still can't believe it, Lloyd and I are gonna be parents, we...'_ She thought before crying out. _'Oh God, already!?'_

At that exact moment, a sharp pain struck Paige; she cried out and grasped at her stomach. It wasn't like all the other pains, but nothing seemed wrong, therefore, there was only one thing it could be.

"Paige!?" Lloyd cried out as he hurried over to her.

She grit her teeth and nodded. "This is it Lloyd, he's coming!"

Lloyd gasped. "God."

But he then seemed to gather himself and quickly got her out to the car. Soon they were driving to the hospital. Before long they arrived and Paige was rushed through to the maternity ward. Lloyd quickly called their families before hurrying through to join her.

"Lloyd, I…" She choked out through the pain.

He took her hand. "It's alright Paige, I'm here, you can do this."

She nodded, groaning in pain as a contraction hit.

Lloyd winced, letting Paige practically crush his hand as she went through the contractions. Before long the Bensons arrived, followed shortly afterwards by his parents

Amber smiled gently. "You two have done well, this is it, one more big hurdle and your parents."

"Great…" Paige groaned.

The others gathered around; while he remained by Paige's side; Lloyd was no longer alone in coaching her, his mother and Carly helped, the others offered what support they could and spoke to her, but in the end they had to wait outside so the midwife could work.

Time passed by in a haze for Lloyd, he was panicking, trying to focus, while sympathetic, he knew he couldn't begin to understand Paige's pain. He just wished there was something more he could to do help. It felt so sudden, yet at the same time, so long, when the midwife announced they were ready to move Paige through to the delivery room. Lloyd jumped up, managing an awkward smile.

"This is it Paige, you're nearly there." He said as reassuringly as he could.

She looked up at him, also managing a smile. "Yeah, this is…This is it, we'll be parents soon."  
They hurried through to the delivery room.

Paige screamed as she tried to push, the pain was unlike anything she had felt before. Lloyd could only watch helplessly, holding her hand just felt so inadequate, she was clearly in pain, her face drenched with sweat, she screamed and screamed, Lloyd didn't want to think what the others outside were thinking. He meanwhile felt like he was going into a fit.

"Paige, Paige…" He managed to say.

She began breathing heavily, finally choking the words out. "You, you did this to me, you bastard."

Lloyd grimaced and shook his head. "It's alright, curse me all you want."

She just groaned before screaming again, doing her best to push as the midwife continued to instruct her. Finally, despite the length of time, despite the fears of both of them, the baby managed to get out.

Lloyd couldn't help but marvel at the baby boy now cradled in his arms. Amber had been overjoyed too, noting how much the boy looked like Lloyd had at that age. Paige was smiling, face shining with sweat, utterly exhausted, but nevertheless, happy.

"He's...oh Paige, he's perfect."

Laughing Paige replied. "Of course he is...Our son...Lyle."

Lloyd grinned. "Lyle Sadat, I like that."

They both smiled, content to enjoy this moment together with their son, before the rest of the family finally entered, Carly having gone to give them the good news. They had done it, they were parents. Carly and Amber could both barely contain their joy too, they had a grandson.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. iMeet Someone

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 16 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: iMeet Someone**

As she walked through school, Seventeen year old Rachel Benson smiled, life was going good for her and her family. She enjoyed school, had plenty of friends, she enjoyed being an aunt to her five year old nephew Lyle Sadat; Paige and Lloyd knew, if they ever needed a babysitter for their son, Rachel would always be the first to volunteer.

' _Hard to believe it's been five years already, Lucas is now nine, according to dad he's so much like he was at that age.'_ Rachel mused.

She was so lost in thought she didn't see the other person until they both bumped into each other, sending them both falling to the ground on their butts.

"Whoa?"

"Argh, Sorry." A Southern male voice replied before muttering. "Damn contacts."

Rachel quickly got to her feet, as did the boy. "You okay?"

As she asked this she looked the boy up and down. He was rather tall, around five foot nine with dark hair and electric blue eyes, he also had an athletic build and was dressed quite casually.

He nodded. "Yeah, I just, sorry about that. Wish I could see things better..."

"See things better?" Rachel asked, curious.

They had begun to gather up the things they dropped, helping each other. The young man nodded.

"Yeah, my...eyesight isn't great, so I'm trying out contacts, don't always work."

She nodded as she listened to this, being as understanding as she could.

It was only when they recovered and began walking, notably having the same class, that Rachel remembered and cursed herself for forgetting.

"Oh um, I'm Rachel, by the way." She introduced herself. "Rachel Benson."

He nodded, smiling. "Pleasure to meet you, the name's William Huckabee, but my friends all call me Bill."

She also smiled and nodded, also taking proper note of his accent too. "Southern huh?"

"Yup, Arkansas." Bill confirmed.

Rachel grinned. "So, Bill, um..."

She wasn't sure where to begin but shrugged and decided to go with her gut. She began chatting with him, Bill replied in kind, both of them smiling more as they began talking, notably about each other. It was amazing how easily they found themselves able to talk to each other.

' _Wow, this is actually pretty fun, and he seems like a nice guy.'_ Rachel noted.

Bill smiled to himself. _'She's so kind, funny, witty...I feel like we've just...hit it off and become friends, even though we've just met.'_

Rachel couldn't help but smile too as they reached their class. Both of them unaware of the importance that this meeting would have on both their lives, especially in the near future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. iBegin Dating

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 17 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: iBegin Dating**

Grinning to herself, Rachel Benson carefully checked her clothes one more time in the mirror, smoothing down her dress, fixing her heels. She began fashioning her hair back into a simple but classy bun. It was at that moment there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me Rach."

She grinned. "Hey mom, come in."

Carly entered and raised an eyebrow, smiling as she saw Rachel and what she was doing.

"Well, well, what have we here?" She remarked playfully.

Rachel laughed. "Oh mom, stop it...I'm just, getting ready for my date."

Carly nodded slowly. "Date huh, with Bill?"

"Yeah."

Rachel grinned at that, she and Bill had recently started dating and tonight was their first official date. She had to finish getting ready and prepared her make-up. As she did so, Carly smiled.

"I'll leave you too it, Rach." She said. "Although, if you need any help."

Rachel looked up at her gratefully. "Oh don't worry mom, I'll ask."

Nodding Carly left the room, biting her lip, feeling the tears in her eyes.

' _Oh God, I'm already getting mushy, my second daughter is now growing up.'_

Stepping away Carly couldn't help but hope that this was the start of a long and happy relationship for Rachel.

* * *

Meanwhile, settled in their own home, Paige and Lloyd were both sitting together, it was late at night and so, five year old Lyle was in bed.

Paige smiled thinking of her son. _'He looks more like Lloyd every day, we truly are blessed but, I wonder...'_

She had been having the same thought for quite some time. She had to admit, the more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her.

"Paige?" Lloyd queried suddenly.

She started and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"You alright?"

She nodded again, slightly confused.

Lloyd continued. "You just, looked lost in thought, I was wondering what was going on."

"Oh, that." She replied, grinning.

She couldn't help it; she couldn't keep things to herself any longer, she wanted to share them with Lloyd now. She hoped he'd be agreeable, after all, she felt like this could be wonderful for them, and for Lyle too.

"I was thinking, maybe...we should try and have another baby." She explained. "When you're ready of course."

Lloyd gasped, eyes wide. "You...Wow..."

Paige laughed lightly as Lloyd grinned.

"That would be a real blessing for us all." Lloyd admitted.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, we have another child, Lyle gets to be a big brother..."

She trailed off, still grinning as they kissed, already in full agreement, now they just had to tell Lyle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. iFind Out The Truth

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 18 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
WOlfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: iFind Out The Truth**

Sixteen year old Marie Duke smiled to herself as she ate breakfast with her parents. It was the start of another lovely day. Looking up she noted her mother's smile.

Curious she raised an eyebrow. "Wha?"

Sam smiled and shook her head. "Just...Still can't believe how much you've grown sweetie."

"Yeah?"

Bobby nodded too. "She's right, cher, look at you now..."

Marie smiled too, glancing over at the family photos, showing her other the years. She noted that, apart from her eyes and accent, she seemed to be the carbon copy of her mom.

Some time later, while Marie was at school, with Sam and Bobby both having the day off from work for once, surprising them both having such a holiday at the same time, Sam happened to notice Bobby's preoccupation.

"Bobby?"

He looked up at her and sighed. "Sam, it's...She 'as ta know."

"What?" Sam replied, confused.

"Marie." He explained. "She knows 'bout' Paige and Rache bein' adopted. She's curious, she's wonderin' 'bout 'er own birth."

Sam sighed. "God."

She wondered if this sort of talk would ever come up, not it had.

So, later on, with Marie home from school, they decided to begin.

"Marie?" Bobby called out to her.

The girl stopped, turning. "Yeah dad?"

He motioned for her to come to the living room. "Your ma and I 'ave somethin' to tell ya."

Curious Marie hurried over and entered the living room, sitting down opposite her parents.

"Wha's wrong?" She asked.

Sam sighed and then explained. "We...think it's time, you knew about your, birth."

"Oh, ah, um..." Marie stammered, eyes wide. "Ah was..."

"Relax." Sam told her gently.

Marie nodded and sighed; she had actually been wondering about this for some time. She hadn't expected her parents to notice, but now it seemed they had and she was about to get her answers after all.

"Yeah; ah was just wonderin' if...well, Paige an Rach's mom and dad are so young, like you...They're adopted, Ah was wondering if..." She began explaining hesitantly.

Her parents shook their heads however.

"No princess." Bobby told her. "You're not."

She started at that. "Ah ain't adopted?"

"No, but I did have you pretty young." Sam admitted. "I was only eighteen."

"Wow..."

Nodding Sam continued. "Yeah, drinking game at your dad's birthday..."

They began to tell her the whole story. In the end, Marie was shocked and amazed, but to her parents relief, didn't seem upset, she hugged them and smiled.

"Upset, ya love me, dat's all dat matters." She said. "Ah just, wanted ta know, now ah do."

They smiled and returned her hug, yes, they loved their daughter and that was one thing they swore would never change.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. iBreak Up

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 19 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: iBreak Up**

It was another day at the Benson house, Carly grinned to herself as she began to walk towards the stairs, passing Rachel's room as she did so.

' _It's hard to believe time is passing so fast, almost a year now since, since...'_ He thoughts trailed off when she heard something.

The grin faded from her face as she stopped, listening, she could hear Rachel in her room, crying.

' _Oh no, Rachel, please, don't let it be...'_ Carly thought to herself, worriedly.

She stood for a moment, unsure if she should go in and talk with her youngest daughter or not. Rachel might want privacy, but, hearing the girl sobbing, Carly couldn't help it. She needed to help Rachel, or at least, she should see if Rachel at least wanted help before assuming anything.

"Rach?" She said softly, gently knocking on the door.

There was a pause, and then Rachel's voice.

"M-mom..."

Carly's heart ached, hearing how broken Rachel sounded.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Another pause, then Rachel choked out. "Okay."

Biting her lip, Carly cautiously entered the bedroom.

Inside she found Rachel, lying face down on the bed, crying non-stop, the curtains were closed and the room was dull.

"Sweetie?" She queried softly, sitting on the side of the bed.

Sobbing and finally lifting her head up, Rachel looked over at her mother.

"Mom, I...I..." She whispered through the tears.

Carly shook her head, gently touching Rachel's shoulder. "What's up?"

Rachel sniffled and was quiet for a moment, before admitting. "It's Bill..."

"What'd he do?"

Carly was worried, Rachel and Bill had been getting along so well, for him to have upset Rachel like this.

' _If he hurt her...'_ Carly found herself thinking.

But then Rachel revealed the truth. "We broke up, we were arguing so much and now, now it's over, our last fight was so bad, I...I..."

She couldn't say anything else, instead breaking down. Carly grimaced, realizing; she quickly helped Rachel up and hugged her tightly. Rachel continued to sob into her mother's shoulder.

* * *

It was some time later that Freddie found Carly, seated on the sofa, looking worried.

"Carls?"

She turned to him, frantic. "Oh Freddie, I don't know what I'm gonna do, Rachel's still shut up in her room, it's been almost a day now..."

"Wow, that's..." Freddie gasped. "Jeez..."

"Yeah."

There was a brief pause, then finally Carly shook her head.

"She and Bill looked so happy, I can't believe they, were did it go wrong?" She burst out.

Freddie bit his lip, before remarking. "Carls I...I think...I know it works that way for some people. But maybe, maybe they rushed into things, maybe that's..."

"Maybe." Carly agreed sadly.

However, whatever the cause, they knew right now, their only focus should be finding out how to help Rachel. They had tried calling Bill, but he merely confirmed what Rachel said, nothing more. They were lost, unsure.

* * *

It was therefore a surprise to them that, an hour of so later, Rachel finally emerged from her room, her eyes were red, but otherwise she seemed alright.

"Rach…?" Carly began, uncertain.

Rachel managed a small smile. "Hey mom."

Shaking her head Carly tried to ask. "Are you..?"

"I'll be fine." She insisted.

Carly bit her lip, worried, but relieved Rachel was out of her room at least. That was the first step towards finally moving on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. iAm Expecting

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 20 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah :( Still, thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: iAm Expecting**

It was a couple of days after Rachel seemed to finally recover enough to leave her room, following her break up with Bill. Carly was still worried about her, but Rachel seemed to be putting a good face on things, especially as they were preparing dinner, they had guests for Lloyd, Paige and Lyle had arrived to join them.

Regardless of how she was feeling, Rachel managed a smile for her nephew as the energetic five year old grinned at her.

"Hey kiddo." She greeted Lyle hugging him.

The boy grinned wider. "Hi Auntie Rach."

Lucas also grinned. "Hey, don't forget your uncle."

Laughing Lyle ran to Lucas and the two hugged. Meanwhile Carly hugged her eldest daughter.

"It's good to see you guys again. She said.

Paige hugged back as Lloyd smiled, greeting his in-laws happily. Soon dinner was ready and they all sat, eating. Finally, Carly spoke up, looking over at the Sadat family.

"So, anything happened you guys?"

Paige and Lloyd grinned at each other, as did Lyle.

Paige then began. "Well, we have some news."

"What is it?" Freddie asked.

Paige and Lloyd both smiled and nodded to Lyle.

Excitedly, Lyle burst out. "I'm gonna be a big brother."

The others all gasped and grinned, moving to hug them, the news was surprising, but very welcome, Paige was pregnant again.

* * *

Lloyd couldn't help but smile as he entered the living room of their house. Things were going well, he could still hardly believe his wife was pregnant again, they were going to have another child.

' _Lyle's so excited too, he can't wait to be a big brother.'_ He reflected.

He paused however as he noted Paige on the sofa, a grimace on her face.

"Honey?"

"Hey." Paige said softly, smiling at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

She sighed and replied. "Yeah just, my back…it hurts."

"That bad?" He replied sympathetically.

Of all the pregnancy symptoms Paige was going through, it was the back pains which seemed to affect her the worst. At that moment, Lyle, who had been playing nearby, took note of this and approached.

"Mommy?"

Paige smiled at him gently. "I'm fine sweetie."

Reassuring their son, Paige smiled, she couldn't wait until it was time.

* * *

Sure enough, when it was finally time and Paige was ready to give birth, there was already a height of anticipation amongst everyone. The family were all gathered at the hospital, waiting patiently while Lloyd did his best to reassure Paige.

"You got this, Paige. "He told her softly. "You're nearly there."

She grabbed his hand, nodding, doing her best to keep breathing steadily. Meanwhile Lucas and Rachel did their best to look after and comfort Lyle who was worried.

"Is mommy okay?" He asked; his voice shaking.

Lucas hugged his nephew. "She's fine Lyle, your baby sister is coming."

This continued for many hours until finally, it happened, Paige gave birth.

"Congratulations Mrs. Sadat." The midwife said at last. "It's a girl."

Paige grinned as she fought for breath, perspiring heavily, looking at the newborn baby girl.

"Hey Molly." She said softly, her voice full of love."

Lloyd grinned widely, also overjoyed. After enough time had passed for Paige to recover the family came in, Paige sat up, cradling her daughter, wrapped in a blanket.

"Mommy?" Lyle queried, eyes wide.

She smiled. "Come and meet your baby sister, Lyle."  
He hurried over, eyes wide as he finally was introduced to her.

"This is Molly."

He grinned widely. "She's so tiny..."

Reaching gently he soon sat, cradling his baby sister while the others watched, smiling.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. iMeet a New Friend

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 21 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, it's sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: iMeet a New Friend**

Sixteen year old Marie Duke smiled to herself as she casually strolled down the school corridor, heading for her next class.

' _Ah well, another day.'_ She thought to herself.

She was just glad Rachel seemed to have recovered from her break up with Bill and was actually dating again. At that moment however, her thoughts were cut off, by someone bumping into her, making both of them stagger.

"Oh, sorry." He replied quickly.

"It's fine." Marie reassured him quickly.

They both recovered and finally got a proper look at each other. The boy she'd bumped into was around the same age as her, six foot one with an athletic build, dark eyes and dirty blonde hair as well as light skin.

He smiled lightly. "So um..."

Marie started but recovered. "Oh, um, Ah'm Marie Duke."

"Jacob Byrd, my friends call me Jake." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet ya." Marie replied with a smile.

Realizing they had the same class they began walking together, talking to each other, getting to know each other..

"So, uh..." Marie thought for a moment. "Where ya from?"

Jake smiled casually, replying. "Virginia, you?"

Marie nodded. "Ah'm from 'ere, but ma pop is from Louisiana."

"That explains your accent." He remarked, although not unkindly.

Marie laughed. "Yeah, get dat a lot."

Jake laughed too and they continued chatting, even meeting up with Rachel at lunch, by the end of the day, they were friends.

* * *

Heading home from school, Marie couldn't help but smile, still quite happy and somewhat surprised by her new friendship with Jake. Once home her parents immediately noticed her expression.

"Marie?" Her mother began.

Marie grinned "Hey mom."

Sam queried. "What's up, something's got you very cheerful."

"Made a new friend today." Marie remarked.

Bobby had entered at that point and heard her.

"Oh, cool."

Marie grinned and began telling them all about Jake. By the end of it her parents were both smiling, sharing a knowing look.

"He sounds pretty cool." Sam commented.

Marie nodded enthusiastically. "He is."

Sam and Bobby shared a knowing look again, yet at the same time were worried, but still hopeful.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. iAm Alone

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 22 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: iAm Alone**

As time passed by, things seemed to be settling down in the lives of both the Benson family and the Duke family. At this moment, Sam and Bobby were seated on the sofa, watching a movie, reflecting on recent events.

Paige and Lloyd, both now twenty-seven were living a comfortable, good life; seven year old Lyle and two year old Molly essentially completing that life for them. According to Carly and Freddie, eleven year old Lucas was doing well too and Rachel, now nineteen, had moved into her own place with her boyfriend.

It was then they heard the door and smiled, sure enough their daughter, eighteen year old Marie, entered the house.

"Hey mom, dad." She greeted them cheerfully.

Sam grinned. "Hello Marie, so, how did it go?"

Marie grinned back. "Good, we 'ad great fun."

Bobby nodded happily. Just recently, after nearly two years of friendship, Marie and Jake had started dating. Bobby and Sam noticed right away Marie's crush on the boy and were glad when he reciprocated.

They had just been out on a date and from Marie's words, it had gone brilliantly. It seemed things were finally looking up. But as it often does, fate had a way of throwing a wrench into such thoughts.

* * *

In her apartment, Rachel sat on the sofa, head buried in her hands as she cried uncontrollably. She couldn't believe everything that just happened.

' _He...he left me, I told him, told we were...'_ She thought in dismay. _'And he just...left me, abandoned me...'_

Her boyfriend had walked out; after the fiasco with Bill, she thought she'd found the one. But now he had abandoned her too and at such a moment, at a time where she needed him most.

She shook her head. _'And why, after all this time is Bill still on my mind...oh, I've got bigger problems now.'_

She shook her head, sniffling, she couldn't believe it. It felt so wrong, for yet another relationship to screw up like this. Dejectedly she looked over at the table, upon which sat the source of her most recent breakup.

The object which had ended yet another relationship for her, yet at the same time changed her life forever and left her feeling lost and, above all, scared.

' _What do I do now?'_ She wondered to herself, fretting.

But she had no answer, just that single object, the unforgiving pink plus sign staring right back at her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. iReunite

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 23 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, we're about to see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: iReunite**

Rachel bit her lip, unable to believe she was actually considering this, but she couldn't deny it any longer, she needed help and, to her amazement, this was the only way she could think of.

' _I-I could ask mom and dad, or, or Paige...but, I thought of him first?'_ She found herself wondering.

Shaking her head she made up her mind, reached up and knocked on the door. The look on Bill's face when he saw her standing there was one of utter shock.

"Ra-Rachel?" He gasped.

She felt herself tremble and her voice shook. "Bill, please, I...I...I don't know where else to go, help me."

He was startled but couldn't help but sympathize, noting her desperate expression and so invited her in. Once they were both seated on the sofa Bill spoke.

"Alright Rachel, what's going on, you look…?"

Rachel burst out. "I'm-I'm pregnant."

Bill froze and, taking a moment to compose herself, Rachel quickly told him the whole story, her pregnancy, the father leaving her, Rachel afraid for what could happen, the apartment, everything.

As she finished, Bill stared, wide-eyed. "God, Rachel, that's...I'm so sorry."

He quickly hugged her and she responded, hopeful.

* * *

Later, with Bill's support, Rachel found herself at her parent's house, her visit coinciding with Paige and her family visiting.

"Oh Rachel, it's so good to see you." Paige said at once, grinning as she hugged her sister.

Rachel managed a small smile. "Hi Paige."

Lyle and Molly were both overjoyed to see their aunt but right away they noticed something was up, especially when they saw Bill.

"Bill?" Carly voiced her confusion.

He nodded. "Yeah, um, Rachel came to me, asking for help, she has something to talk to you about. I'm here to support her."

Immediately all eyes turned to Rachel, with a shaky breath, she began to explain the whole story. By the time she was finished, Paige, Lloyd, Carly and Freddie were all shocked, horrified by how her boyfriend had abandoned her, but to Rachel's relief they immediately hugged her and she knew, to her relief, no matter what happened, she at least had their support.

Despite her initial fears, she wasn't alone.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. iGet Help

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 24 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes, indeed she does :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: iGet Help**

Rachel could scarcely believe how much things had changed over the intervening months. The apartment she had lived in before had to be sold, but Rachel was relieved. She was now living with her parents again, but she didn't mind. Despite her previous boyfriend's outrage at the apartment being sold, Rachel didn't care, she had severed all ties with him. Especially since she didn't just have her family supporting her.

"Urgh..." She moaned as she finally straightened up.

She had just had another bout of morning sickness. It was then there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Rachel?"

She quickly cleaned her mouth out and moved to answer it. "Hey Bill, I'm okay."

He looked at her, worried. "Are you sure, I mean-?"

"Really, it was just, morning sickness." She confirmed.

He nodded. "Well, okay, but if you need anything."

Rachel smiled and gently took his hand as they headed back down to the living room. That was the biggest change of all in the months that passed. She and Bill had actually repaired their relationship and got back together. They had matured since the break up and hoped they could make things work this time, already it seemed to be getting better and Rachel was glad he was actually looking forward to helping her, willing to be the father the baby needed and deserved.

Some time later, Carly smiled softly as she observe Rachel sitting on the sofa. She was having to deal with various pregnancy symptoms, such as back pain as she was right now. Once again, Bill had come over and was helping her through those pregnancy symptoms once again.

"Is that alright, helping you?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

Rachel smiled softly. "That's good, thanks...I feel like I'm taking advantage of you though."

He grinned. "Don't, I'm happy to help; I'm just, so glad that things have calmed down now."

Rachel also grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Carls?"

She turned to Freddie and smiled. "I was worried Freddie, at least at first, when Rachel told us, but...She's doing well."

"She is." Freddie agreed. "She and Bill are back together and, despite everything, they're back together and, and stronger than before, they're there for each other."

Carly nodded in agreement and it was hopeful, for all of them that Rachel would finally have her life settled and soon, her child would be born and hopefully they would have a good and happy future together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. iGive Birth

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 25 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: iGive Birth**

Things had finally calmed down fully and everything was pretty much ready. Bill and Rachel were both at home, having finally got their own place and were secure again. Bill smiled as he washed up the dishes from dinner. Rachel was through in the living room, they were getting closer to her due date. However, just as Bill finished the dishes he heard Rachel yelp and dashed through to the living room.

"Rachel?" He asked fearfully.

Rachel was clutching her stomach, she groaned. "It…The pains they, but it can't be, it's too early…She wasn't due for another four days."

Bill shook his head. "C'mon, we'll get you down to hospital, better to be safe than sorry."

Rachel nodded and Bill helped her up and to the car. Once she was inside he got in and drove them to the hospital. Finally at the hospital he led Rachel to the desk and they explained the situation as best they could. The nurse behind the desk quickly came forward and moved Rachel through to the maternity ward. Initial observations soon proved what they had suspected, the baby was indeed coming out four days early. As the staff all prepared Rachel for the birth Bill quickly contacted the others, informing them of what was happening.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive, soon they were all seated outside, waiting for news. Paige and Lloyd sat nearest the doors, Lyle and Molly seated on their laps. Sam, Bobby and Marie sat next to them, Bill's family and Carly and Freddie all sat together too. As they sat outside waiting for news, Bill sat with Rachel, doing his best to soothe her as she groaned in pain, yelling as each contraction hit. Amazingly, outside, despite the noise, soon Lyle and Molly also fell asleep, although not before expressing concern for their Aunt Rachel. After reassuring their children and watching them fall asleep; Lloyd and Paige turned to each other.

"We've all come so far; it's amazing." Paige remarked.

Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Indeed, we're all with the ones we love, things are going so well, now Rachel is going to give birth to her child."

They both agreed, everything was looking up for all of them

Finally however, many hours later they received word that Rachel was ready and was being moved to the delivery room. This time, Bill, his parents and Rachel's parents joined her, the others remained waiting. More hours passed, during which time Lyle and Molly woke up. Finally they heard that it was done, they entered the room, Rachel sat up in bed, Bill sat next to her, their parents sitting on either side of the bed. Rachel held the baby girl, wrapped in blankets in her arms. She looked exhausted but was clearly happy, her face shining with joy and perspiration. They came forward and Rachel shifted so they could see. The little girl was beautiful, She looked so much like Rachel, thankfully she had very little of her father in her.

That prompted more laughs before Marie asked. "What's her name?"

Rachel smiled and replied without hesitation. "Hillary, Hillary Huckabee."

Bill grinned upon hearing that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. iMeet a Girl

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 26 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yup :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: iMeet a Girl**

Sixteen year old Lucas Benson smiled to himself as he sat in class, waiting for the day to begin. He was already proving himself to have his father's brains and while this did result in him experiencing some bullying, there was nothing too drastic and he was more than capable of standing up for himself. He was jolted from his thoughts however by the arrival of someone sitting next to him. He turned and smiled, doing his utmost to be welcoming.

"Hi there, nice to meet you, I'm Lucas Benson."

The girl smiled back although slightly shaky, and replied. "Hi, pleasure. Willow Goldberg."

Lucas nodded and as class began he found himself occasionally glancing over at Willow, taking not her appearance with each glance. She was an athletic looking girl with pale skin, dark brown eyes and shoulder length wavy red hair.

She seemed kinda shy, having a hard time looking at anyone, plus she wore glasses and, taking note of a few belongings; Lucas felt reasonably safe assuming she was a nerd, like him. To the surprise of both of them the teacher assigned them to work together on the class project they were being assigned. Still both smiled and began working together.

Later, they decided to sit together at lunch.

"So, um, Lucas..." Willow began. "Why not, tell me about yourself?"

Lucas grinned and nodded, replying gladly, telling her all about himself. She smiled in reply and, while hesitant at first, she slowly gained confidence as she spoke, telling him about herself. Hence he soon learned she was a California native, she was Jewish and happened to be very good at working with computers. When Lucas finally got home he reflected on his day, most notable, on Willow Goldberg.

' _She was kinda shy at first, but...'_ He thought to himself. _'Once we got talking, got know each other she really opened up.'_

"Lucas?"

He started and looked up, he then smiled, seeing it was his mother.

"Hi Mom."

Carly raised an eyebrow. "You alright?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah just, thinking about this girl I met today, Willow..."

He began to explain to her and, by the end, Carly smiled. She recognized the look on Lucas' face, just the same as Freddie's had been when he first started crushing on her. She just hoped that everything would go well.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. iMeet the Parents

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 27 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yes, indeed it is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: iMeet the Parents**

In the months that passed since their first meeting, just as Carly predicted, Lucas and Willow soon started dated. That morning, as she worked on preparing the breakfast, she considered what she and Freddie had discussed last night. Turning to Lucas she smiled.

"So, Lucas, how are things with you and Willow?"

He grinned, beginning his breakfast. "We're great."

Carly nodded. "That's good, you know, your father and I were talking and if it's alright with her of course, maybe we could have Willow around for dinner tonight?"

"Um, wow..." Lucas replied, eyes wide. "I don't know, I'll ask her."

Carly nodded, that was all she needed; she knew Lucas would at least try. At school, Lucas thought to himself, how to approach the subject. His main concern was simple, Willow's shyness. By lunch time he knew the best way was just to tell her and explain and do his best to reassure her.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Willow asked, noting his preoccupation.

He thought for a moment before replying. "So, um, well...yeah, I just. My parents wanna meet you."

"Oh?" She replied, biting her lip.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, they want you to join us for dinner tonight."

He saw her expression and hugged her.

"Hey, it's alright." He told her. "My parents will like you I know it."

She managed a small smile. "Well, okay, I'll be glad to."

He smiled back.

So it was, that every evening, Willow found herself meeting the Bensons.

"Ah, you must Willow, nice to see you, I'm Carly."

Willow gave a shaky smile. "Hello, Mrs. Benson."

Carly offered her a drink which Willow accepted and thanked her and soon she was sitting with Lucas as Carly and Freddie sat on the other sofa.

"So, tell us a bit more about yourself?" Freddie queried. "Lucas already told us some but..."

Willow nodded and began to explain. She was nervous and shy as usual, but again, as usual, as Lucas had noticed, she began opening up to them the more time she spent talking with them. Soon they were all seated round the dinner table, all smiling and enjoying themselves as they ate. It wasn't long before Lucas was relieved to note his parents and expressions and knew they were more than happy; Willow was now considered a member of the family.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. iMeet a Teen Mom

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 28 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews  
**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: iMeet a Teen Mom**

Now fifteen years old, Lyle Sadat grinned, amazed at how much his family had grown, all the people in love, happily together with someone they loved greatly. His sister Molly was now ten and their cousin Hillary was eight, at the same school, with Molly gladly looking out for the younger girl. He was currently at school and began looking around for a place to sit and have lunch. He soon spotted a girl sitting on her own, everywhere else was full so he approached.

"Hi, is it alright if I sit here?" He asked.

The girl started and then looked awkward, uneasy. "Um, sure, not a problem."

He sat down. "Thanks, I'm Lyle Sadat, nice to meet you."

She smiled weakly. "Debbie Williams, same."

Debbie was a tall girl, roughly the same height as Lyle, with a thin build with long curly black hair and green eyes, as well as fair skin. Smiling casually, Lyle continued doing his best to get to know this girl. Yet something worried him, something seemed, off, she was nervous, almost incredibly so, at least, around boys. He later saw her talking to a couple of girls quite easily, he couldn't deny, he was confused and curious. Later, at home, his mother noticed his preoccupation.

"Lyle. Are you alright, you seem distracted?"

Starting Lyle turned to her. "Mom, I...I was just, wondering, about this girl I met..."

"Oh?" Paige replied, curious.

"Yeah..." He replied before explaining.

Paige listened carefully, and thought for a moment. "I see, that...Lyle, it's possible something happened to her; but, if you really want to be friends with her...just make it clear that you understand and simply want to be friends with her."

Lyle smiled; taking his mother's words in and agreed.

Several weeks later, Lyle having taken his mother's advice to heart, was now friends with Debbie and was beginning to understand her better. Yet it was clear something still bothered her. As he approached her at lunch time, he saw her expression and began to wonder.

"Debbie?"

She looked up and smiled. "Hi Lyle."

"Hey." He sat down. "So, what's up?"

"Um..."

Spotting her hesitance, he began to wonder, worried for her, yet surprised by the depth of his worries.

"There's something you should know about me." She said suddenly. "It's time you knew the whole truth..."

With that she explained the truth, surprising him, it turned out that, while only fifteen, she was a mother to a baby girl named Frances, nicknamed Franny. The father was what was the most shocking part, her own drunken father, now in jail for his crimes.

"Wow..."

"Y-yeah..." Debbie replied. "What?"

She gasped, startled and tensing as Lyle hugged her.

"Sorry." He said, realizing. "But listen, while it's, not exactly the same, I understand and I want to support you."

"What?"

He smiled lightly and began to explain to her about his great aunt Sam, how she was a teen mother; surprising Debbie but also helping reassure her.

Some days later, now that she trusted him even more, Debbie invited Lyle around to meet her mother and also, her daughter.

"Awww, she's so cute." He said softly, smiling as he saw her.

Debbie grinned, joyful. Her joy only grew as Frances looked at him curiously before smiling and waving her little hands at him as Lyle gently cradled her.

"Aww, she likes you." She noted.

Lyle grinned and nodded. Nearly six months after they first met, with Lyle making it absolutely clear he was willing to raise Frances as his own, they began dating.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. iMake Love

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 29 of my iCarly story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 29: iMake Love**

Returning to their home, twenty-six year old Jake Byrd and Marie Duke both smiled, their hands linked.

"That was fun." Marie remarked softly.

Jake smiled, glad she had enjoyed their dinner together.

"Thanks." He said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They got their jackets and shoes off before, she kissed him, a kiss he eagerly returned before they headed to their bedroom. Their love was just as strong, if not stronger than ever, and they had decided to move in together when they began attending college. Once in the bedroom Jake sat down on the bed, unlaced and removed his black sneakers. Marie easily slid off her black flats and settled back on the bed. Turning to observe her, Jake grinned. As always she looked stunning, even the frayed hems of her denim shorts and the baggy nature of her green flannel shirt did little to mask that in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, noticing his look.

A little embarrassed at being caught he quickly replied. "I, sorry I just...You're beautiful..."

She blushed but grinned. "Thank you."

He recalled some of the things she had told him, and realized the full weight of what he said, but he meant it, with all his heart.

Still feeling hot from Jake's compliment and knowing he meant it, Marie was at a loss for words. Despite his usual awkwardness, he was sweet and she loved that. She observed him, dressed in simply dark jeans, a white and grey polo shirt and simple white socks and bit her lip.

' _This is, we've been taking our time, always waiting but now I...'_

As she thought this she smiled and gently urged him closer. He did so and she pulled him to her, kissing deeply, he returned the kiss and soon they were lost. At least until his hands began roaming her body and he suddenly stopped, hands just beneath the waistband of her shorts.

"Marie, are you…?" He began, uncertain.

She nodded. "I'm sure Jake, I'm very sure...I'm ready, please..."

He smiled and kissed her. "Gladly."

With that, he wasted no time pulling her jeans down, she quickly helped him, removing her shirt. Jake's eyes widened at her underwear, while plain white, both her panties and bra were rather decorative, made with lace and offered the only coverage now to Marie's bare skin, yet already he could feel his body reacting and he bit back a moan as Marie began undressing him until his black boxers were all that stood between him and nakedness.

Marie quickly finished job for them and soon they were both naked, Marie grinning as she observed him.

"Wow."

Biting his lip Jake smiled. "I...wow, Marie, you..."

He immediately reached towards her, hesitated and, when she nodded, began his exploration. She was rather well-endowed her breasts being perfectly formed, somewhat large and crowned with small brown nipples that reacted to his touch immediately. He kissed her again, before trailing kissing down her neck, chest, then her breasts, he teased her nipples with his teeth, earning a moan from her. He worked his way down to her navel and then back up again. Marie's eyes were wide and he was sure he was the same. Both of them were overcome with passion and, apart from briefly making sure they were safe, they began.

"Ready"

She nodded and, as he entered, let out a breathy sigh.

"Oh Gods...Jake..."

A wave of euphoria overcame him as well as he began to build a slow but steady rhythm that gradually got faster until soon they were moving in sync.

Their euphoria lasted long, when they reached their peak and came together, it was like a release for both. They cried out and Marie arched her back, Jake held her close and they silenced each other with another kiss. Jake and Marie knew with certainty then, as they lay, basking in the afterglow, holding each other, that they would remember this moment and enjoy their future together.

Soon enough they had found themselves with the greatest news possible, Marie was pregnant.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. iComplete The Family

**iCarly Chronicles of the Future**

Chapter 30 of my iCarly story, the final chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: iComplete the Family**

Marie sighed as she sat on the sofa watching TV. She was now nine months pregnant and was expecting any day now. Both she and Jake were excited at the news and the pregnancy had gone smoothly. Marie was currently around visiting her parents, although her father was out just now. Marie was growing bored with the current channel and picked up the remote when she felt it. The labours pains were starting; she had not been expecting the intense pain and yelped. Sam came rushing through.

"Marie!"

Marie looked over at her Mother, "The baby, I'm going into labour."

"Just hold on."

Regaining her composure Sam helped Marie off the sofa and out to the car, she immediately began driving to the hospital. When they arrived they were immediately sent through to the maternity ward and the doctor came through to check on Marie. Sam hurried outside and pulled out her phone, her first phone call was to Jake.

"Jake, you've gotta get down to the hospital, Marie's gone into labour." She said quickly, she could immediately hear him start moving before he even hung up the phone.

After also calling the others she hurried back inside to help Marie through the painful process of labour.

While Sam was coaching Marie through her breathing as she went through the contractions, Bobby arrived, followed shortly afterwards by Jake. It was then Carly, Freddie, Lucas, Paige, Lloyd, Lyle, Molly, Rachel and Hillary all arrived too. Entering the ward Jake hurried forwards and took Marie's free hand.

"Marie."

Marie smiled at him, "You made it."

"Of course."

Jake kissed her forehead and sat by her as the long process continued.

Finally after twelve hours of labour Marie was ready and was wheeled through to the delivery room. Sam went through with her and continued to coach her while the others waited outside. Jake was nervous and pacing until finally Freddie shook his head.

"Listen, just relax, everything's gonna be fine." He told him.

Jake turned to him and sighed, "Yeah I…I guess you're right."

Finally Jake sat down. Another two hours passed and then finally the door opened and a nurse stepped out.

"You can come in now; she's just given birth to a baby boy."

They walked in and found Marie sitting upright on the bed, smiling holding her newborn son, wrapped in a blanket, in her arms. Marie smiled as they approached.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Ethan, Ethan Byrd."

They all smiled proudly when they saw the little boy. He was his father's image, except for his eyes, he had his mother's eyes. As they all gathered round, they could feel it, and their happiness only grew, as far as they felt, their family was now complete.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
